BREAK YOU
by sei heichou
Summary: "—akan kuhancurkan dirimu. Hancur—remuk, hingga tidak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu. Tidak, selain diriku." / HaiKise / Haizaki Shougo - Kise Ryota / Kado sekaligus sarana 'pedekate' untuk Azuma Ryuu.


**Untuk Azuma Ryuu—selamat bertambah umur**

* * *

 ** _BREAK YOU_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Haizaki Shougo-Kise Ryota_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous, fast-paced_**

* * *

 ** _"Tidak hanya posisinya di tim basket yang sudah direbut paksa oleh Ryota, tapi perasaannya juga sudah disita."_**

* * *

.

Bagi Shougo, semua kesalahan ada pada Ryota. Jika perlu disebutkan, ada banyak hal yang membuat pemuda bertindik telinga itu kesal pada Ryota. Satu, paras tampan tapi seperti wanita, berambut serupa warna matahari pagi, cantik—sedikit. Dua, ceria—atau mungkin Shougo lebih suka menyebutnya 'wajah pura-pura akrab yang menyebalkan'. Tiga, bentuk tubuh sempurna—sampai-sampai Shougo iri dan ingin 'menghancurkan'-nya. Empat, lima dan selanjutnya, Shougo tidak ingin menyebutkan. Bisa-bisa ia _gila_.

"Shougo-kun."

Baiklah, Shougo belum menyebutkan bahwa suara Ryota—yang baru saja keluar dari pintu, yang manja dan menyebalkan itu juga membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan memnganggu tidur siangku hanya untuk menemanimu berlatih, Ryota."

Shougo merubah posisinya, dari tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan menekuk sebagai sandaran kepala menjadi miring ke kiri, memunggungi Ryota yang bediri sambil membawa bola basket. Tapi usahanya untuk mengabaikan Ryota sepertinya masih kurang. Suara sepatu Ryota yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar semakin jelas.

"Kau ini senior yang baik bukan, Shougo-kun?"

Tanpa menolehpun, Shougo tahu Ryota sedang berjongkok di belakangnya dan memasang wajah 'pura-pura akrab' yang membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bukan seniormu."

"Tapi Shougo-kun lebih dulu masuk jadi anggota tim basket."

Shougo bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung di dinding pembatas atap sekolah. Kepala abu-abunya digaruk kasar. Satu alasan lagi. Shougo benci keberadaan Ryota. Terutama saat pemuda bersurai kuning itu ada di dekatnya. Shougo sadar—bahkan sangat sadar, jika Ryota selalu jadi _ancaman_ untuknya.

"Setahuku Akashi menunjuk Tetsuya untuk mengajarimu. Bukan aku, orang yang bukan lagi anggota tim basket—"

 _'Brengsek'_

Umpatan Shougo menggema di dalam pikiran saat pemuda itu melihat sosok di depannya memainkan bola basket di tangan sambil memasang ekpresi aneh—yang membuat emosinya menyentuh ubun-ubun. Wajah ceria Ryota saja sudah membuatnya geram, dan sekarang—Shougo untuk pertama kalinya berdoa pada Tuhan agar makhluk berjenis sama sepertinya, yang sedang berjongkok sambil memainkan bola basket di lantai dan dengan sesuka hatinya menunjukkan ekspresi bocah yang tengah merajuk meminta dibelikan sebatang cokelat, dilenyapkan sekarang juga dari hadapan.

"Tapi kurasa aku lebih memilih Shougo-kun jadi—"

Kalimat Ryota tak selesai karena Shougo mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk mencengkeram pundak si pemuda kuning dan mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya ambruk ke belakang dengan punggung membentur lantai. Bola basket menggelinding entah ke arah mana ketika Shougo menghimpit Ryota diantara tubuhnya dan lantai di bawah sana. Tangan Shougo mencengkeram kedua pergelangan milik Ryota, di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Hei, Kise Ryota. Diam dan dengarkan aku."

Satu suara datang dari arah leher Ryota. Ia baru saja meneguk ludahnya ketika Shougo melempar satu pandangan tajam untuknya.

' _Sial'_

Satu lagi umpatan Shougo yang tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Mengapa iris mendungnya harus menatap leher Ryota saat ketakutan seperti sekarang? Jakun yang bergerak naik turun dengan mata lentik menyiratkan kepanikan. Shougo mengerti, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Shougo-kun?"

"Kau—menyebalkan, Ryota."

Wajah Shougo semakin dekat pada Ryota. Jika ingin diberlakukan satuan jarak, mungkin satu sentimeter cukup—tidak. Sepertinya lebih dari itu.

"Wajahmu, menyebalkan. Suaramu, menyebalkan. Tubuhmu, menyebalkan. Keberadaanmu menyebalkan."

Satu persatu kalimat yang diucap Shougo dari bibirnya membuat jarak mereka terhapus sedikit demi sedikit. Satu sentimeter berubah jadi sepuluh sentimeter, setidaknya sekarang.

"Kau sudah mengambil posisiku di tim dengan keberadaanmu."

"Tapi, Shougo-kun, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Jadi balasannya—"

Satu tangan Shougo berganti sasaran, dari pergelangan berubah jadi cengkeraman pada dagu dengan kadar kekasaran yang banyak berkurang. Atau bisa dikata cenderung—sedikit lembut. Lalu bibir dikecup.

"—akan kuhancurkan dirimu. Hancur—remuk, hingga tidak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu. Tidak, selain diriku."

Dan Shougo sadar jika kesalahan juga sudah diperbuat olehnya.

Baru saja.

Ketika tangannya mulai berpindah, ketika bibirnya mulai bergerak, memetakan setiap lekuk tubuh Ryota. Dan selanjutnya, Shougo menyerah. Tidak hanya posisinya di tim basket yang sudah direbut paksa oleh Ryota, tapi perasaannya juga sudah disita.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Selamat ulang tahun, Ayu. Kado dari jauh(?) untukmu. Meski kau tak cinta padaku, dan lebih memilih Nakoto sama Kuryu, I'm still loving you.**


End file.
